


Needing To Know

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Other, Poor Bucky, Steve Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs to know his past and the only way he can is to visit Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing To Know

He didn't know why he was there, or if he should be, all he knew was the man lying in front of him knew him somehow. He saw him fall the man who wouldn't fight him. Something about it scared him to the core, what scared him was that this Captain America wasn't at all scared when he saw The Winter Soldiers face; There was only Confusion in the mans eyes. Confusion and Grief.

"Your name is James Buchman Barnes"

"SHUT UP!"

That's all he could say at that point, the first real words in a long time. He needed to know, he needed answers. After all that time being experimented on and tortured, this was what it was for? He questioned this so many times before, now he had a free mind. There was things still missing though, he couldn't have been born like this.

He was trailing through thoughts and questions for the man when he woke up, but then he realised maybe he couldn't. As he studied the bruise on the man's right eye, the bruise that HE caused. He began to look at his own mechanical hand in front of his face, clenching it tight all the things he had done with it. There was still dried blood on it from where he had hit Steve...

"I'm with ya till the end of the line"

Steve. That was his name, he had said that to him once before. His eyes began to feel wet as he remembered the name and realised they were the exact words Steve had said to him...

"You're my best friend"

They were still ringing through his head, too many things to think about. What he didn't realise was a hand that placed itself on Bucky's shoulder, until the voice speaks.

"Bucky!?.."

He looked in the direction of the voice, it was Steve's friend the one with the mechanical wings. He didn't have time to think properly as he pushed out of his way and headed to the door, grabbing the door handle. 

"Bucky..."

That voice, it was so week and faint but so loud in the quietness of the room and just the sound of the heart monitors. He stopped when he heard it, he didn't know what to do. So he turned, looking at the pale form on the bed staring back at him with a slight smile.

"You came back..."

It was like he hadn't any control over his body, as he slowly moved towards the side of the bed. After all this time he hadn't a clue what to say or what to do, so he said the only thing on his mind.

"I..i don't know why i'n here.."

Steve smiled and reached for his metal hand, Bucky flinched it away not wanting to hurt the pale form, but Steve caught it anyway and held it softly with both hands.

"Well... Maybe we could find out. Together"

Bucky stared but saying nothing and only smiled. It felt new, it felt familiar, like hes done it before. maybe he could get some answers finally, answers for all those questions, answers from his... best friend.


End file.
